thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of Life Ch. 9
"So, Mr. Herige," The orange Jaquin cub asked the long-eared fox. "What's it like being Queen Tiifu's advisor?" Herige turned his head to tthe cub. It had been a day since they had set out for the Wildlands, and already these cubs were starting to become a bit of a nuisance. "Well, it's kinda a big responsibility. I mean, not only does the queen rely on you, but the whole kingdom, too." The words of the fox were interrupted by something. The ear on his left side began to twitch. When his ears twitched, that could only mean one thing: something was close. Elena turned her head and saw the fox looking around. "Is everything ok, Herige?" The fox moved his eyes cautiously fro side to side, watching their surroundings. He turned to the adult Jaquin. "We aren't alone." And the falling pebbles from the rocks above them only confirmed this. The small group looked around, trying to find the source of this noise. Tiifu lowered her head as her ears drooped. Her eyes narrowed as she stood by her big-eared advisor. "Alright, then." She called out to whoever was stalking them. "If you're looking for a fight, I can tell you that we aren't here for trouble. So why not show yourself?" There came no reply. The silence was an inevitable sound at many a time. The only sounds they could hear was the sound of their own breathing. Herige's accurate ears kept themselves in tact. Suddenly, they once again perked up, making him turn his head swiftly to Tiifu. A large pile of rocks fell from above them, falling towards the Lioness. "Tiifu, look out!" He swiftly leapt to his queen, knocking her out of the way of the rockslide. After ever rock above them fell, Elena uncovered her children with her wings. They approached the pile of rocks. The winged Jaguars scanned the area, hoping to find their two friends. Clouds of dust slowly began to dissipate. "Tiifu?" Elena called. "Herige?" Just like calling for the stalker, there came to reply. "Ah, wut a sight." Well, not from their friends, anyway. The large shape that they saw in the dust before them came closer, its footsteps like an elephants, only slightly smaller. As he came just three feet away from them, he was fully revealed. The size of two Rhinos, The animal was a large snowy white, as if he was a large pile of snow. His eyes were a dark red, and his face was a light pink. Although he did not have the typical appearance, his species was undeniable. Gorilla. The white Gorilla did not bare his teeth, nor show any sign of aggression, but a threatening feeling was felt in the hearts of the Jaquin family. Elena stood between him and her children. "Who are you, and what do you want?" "Oh, how stupid a' me." The Gorilla rolled his eyes and spoke in an oafish british accent. "I is Nydraal. Me dad's been 'earin' 'bout you lot, and 'e's keen on meetin' yas." Now this was something Elena had to think on. This Gorilla just tried to crush them with a rockslide, and now he wanted to take them to father? Well, it was ether she went with him, or risk her children getting harmed. Where this Gorilla was, there must've been others, and she was really in no position to start a fight with massive, powerful apes. Besides, this Gorilla before her was the largest Gorilla she had ever seen. "Lead the way Nydraal." Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:Circle of Life